1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical stapling device and, more particularly, to an endoscopic surgical stapling device having a tool assembly which is articulatable about first and second perpendicular axes.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical devices wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then joined by surgical fasteners are well known in the art. In some instruments a knife is provided to cut the tissue which has been joined be the fasteners. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples but two part, including polymeric, fasteners can also be utilized.
Instruments for this purpose can include two elongated members which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the members carries a staple cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged, for example, in at least two lateral rows while the other member has an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. Generally, the stapling operation is effected by cam bars that travel longitudinally through the staple cartridge, with the cam bars acting upon staple pushers to sequentially eject the staples from the staple cartridge. A knife can travel between the staple rows to longitudinally cut the stapled tissue between the rows of staples. Such staplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,532 and 6,241,139 which are incorporated herein be reference in their entirety.
In endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed through small incisions or through small diameter cannulas inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin. Due to the limited degree of motion of an instrument when it is positioned through the skin, it may be quite difficult for a surgeon to manipulate the tool assembly of the instrument to access and/or clamp tissue. To overcome this problem, instruments having rotatable endoscopic body portions and rotatable and/or articulatable tool assemblies have been developed and are commercially available. Although these instruments provide significant improvements in the endoscopic tool art, further improvements that may decrease the time required for surgical procedures by allowing surgeons to more quickly access tissue are desired.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for an endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical device having a tool assembly which can be quickly and easily manipulated to an infinite number of orientations to access, clamp and/or cut tissue.